Henry Stein
:This article refers to the character. For the location, see Henry's Desk. is the main protagonist that the player plays as, appearing throughout the chapters of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Not much is known about him other than he is an animator and used to work with his friend Joey Drew at Joey Drew Studios 30 years ago. From the start, Henry came in to the workshop after receiving a note from Joey, but ends up being trapped within the workshop itself after activating the Ink Machine and desperately attempts to find the exit in order to escape. Personality What little is known about Henry is his quiet and cool persona, rarely expressing emotions stronger than minor shock or annoyance; one instance being upon finding a Bendy billboard had suddenly appear behind him, sounding not surprised nor scared, but only mildly molested when noting it. He also seems curious and is interested of his surroundings, since it has been 30 years since he has last been at Joey Drew Studios. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Henry receives a note from Joey Drew, asking him to visit the workshop because Joey got "something to show him". Upon entering the workshop, his task is to locate the Ink Machine and then activate it. After collecting all six items, Henry must walk to the projector room and then activate the ink pressure. Henry goes back to the break room and pulls the switch to get the Ink Machine activated. Henry walks back to the entrance where he first previously found the Ink Machine, and noticed that the entrance is blocked by several boards. Once approaching, "Bendy" suddenly pops out and tries to grab Henry before fleeing away. Henry runs while the whole workshop's flooding with ink, but just before he reach the exit door, he unexpectedly fall into the trap door, leading him to the basement. While in the basement, Henry walks downstairs to the deeper level of the workshop, and opens the door and found the hallway blocked with multiple boards. Henry grabs the axe, and chops down his way to the pentagram room. Once approaching to the pentagram from the said room, Henry suffer few flashbacks just before collapsing to the floor unconscious as the chapter ends. Chapter 2: The Old Song Henry wakes up in the pentagram room. After he retrieves his axe once again, he chops down boards. His overall objective is to find Sammy's sanctuary. He is later kidnapped by Sammy, for a sacrifice to "Bendy". But managed to escape from "Bendy" and lock the door from behind before entering S3 vault to meet Boris at the end of the chapter. Chapter 3 Henry will be back in Chapter 3. Audio Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Chapter 2 = ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Chapter 3 = Coming Soon... }} ---- Other Trivia * As of yet, Henry's surname is unknown, unlike other human characters. * Being an adult, his voice sounds much like in the age of 20-40 rather than 50-70, despite the game taking place after 30 years. * There are some sounds of Henry which can only occur in the prototype version of Chapter 1 but never used in a newer update: ** Henry's gasp and sigh sound when encountering the first Bendy cutout jumpscare. ** Henry's "I'm getting the hell out of here!" line after encountering "Bendy". * From Chapter 2, at the ritual room, it is unknown how Henry freed himself from the rope he is tied with after Sammy getting killed by "Bendy". Although, it is possible that Henry sneakily cut the rope with a knife from one of his pockets. ** It could also could of been broken easily due to how old the rope was. ** However, if this has occurred, it is unknown why Henry did not use it to fight "Bendy". ** It has been theorised that he could have just untied himself when Sammy wasn't looking. This could have taken some time, which explains why he took so long to escape. * There is no existing model for Henry from the game files. ** This can be supported by Henry having no shadow when standing in front of an active film. * Henry's voice in the prototype of Chapter 1 was higher pitched and resembling more of theMeatly's actual voice. * On the first Q & A video, when asked if theMeatly really voiced Henry, theMeatly jokingly says "I can't confirm or deny that" using Henry's voice. Gallery HenryWalk.gif|Henry entering the Workshop. CornerMove.gif|Henry moving around a corner. Film.gif|Henry looking at Bendy and the film camera. Walk2.gif|Henry walking toward some Bendy posters. JoeysLetter.png|The letter Henry gets from Joey Drew. TheMeatlySecret.gif|Henry encountering an Easter Egg of theMeatly. LongFall.gif|Henry falling down into the basement. FlashbackKnockout.gif|Henry before he blackouts. References Category:Characters Category:Humans